No Better than Stark
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Jealousy is a horrible thing, or is it? Pairings: Natasha/Clint & Pepper/Tony


Yes, another one shot from yours truly. Not much to say about this one. I've had the plot stuck to my bulletin board for a few months now and finally it is written. Please read and review!

* * *

Third Person POV

Natasha and Clint sat outside on the patio connected to the Avenger's living area, glad to finally have a few moments alone.

Leaning into each others' embrace, the couple sighed in amazement of how perfect the moment was. Staring out into the New York skyline, no words needed to be exchanged just the comfort of each others' presence.

Unfortunately, the relaxing mood could not last forever as the couple heard the telltale beep announcing a team member's incoming presence from the elevator.

Grudgingly pulling apart with a quick and promising kiss, the duo returned back to the living room hearing the click of Pepper's heels as well as Tony's voice.

Sharing an annoyed look they settle onto the couch, Natasha with a magazine while Clint settles with the remote.

Flipping mindlessly through the channels and pages respectably, they are assaulted by the raised voices of the older couple.

"You didn't have to throw a drink in his face! All he wanted was to know what kind of dress I was wearing!" Pepper's voice fluttered through the room

"He wanted to know so he could figure out how best to take it off!" Came Tony's reply

"He did not!" Pepper huffed strutting into the room smiling apologetically at the duo.

"Yes, he did!" Was Tony's retort, completely ignoring Clint and Natasha.

"Ask anyone, he is knew to New York all he wants to do is make friends." Pepper replied tiredly, walking to the adjoining kitchen for a water.

"Natasha will back me up!" Tony exclaimed

"Excuse me?" Was Natasha's challenging reply.

"You remember Nigel Fisher from those banquets back when you were Natalie, right?" Stark questions, as Pepper comes back into the room settling herself on the couch with her laptop.

"Vaguely." Came her disinterested reply.

"Was he or was he not staring at you and Pepper the whole night?" Tony questioned

"Was he the blond one? Or the brunette?" She questions

"The blond, wait there were two?!"

"Shut up, Stark. And sorry to tell you but he was staring at you, Pepper." Natasha states honestly, looking back down to the magazine.

"What does it matter anyway, Tony? You're with Pepper not him." Clint tries to show reason.

"Besides he wasn't even looking at me-" a glare from Pepper stops Tony's interruption, "he was looking at Natasha. Before you so rudely ran up and drenched him, he was asking where she was tonight." Pepper explained glaring at her smug boyfriend.

"What can I say I'm irresistible." Natasha says offhandedly, nudging Clint's now stiff arm.

His swift change in demeanor caught Natasha by surprise. But before she could question it, Pepper spoke up.

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about him, Natasha. You really do need to get out there more if Phil's love life speaks for all agents of SHIELD. He gave me his number and asked for you to call him if you wanted to go out with him." Pepper says kindly.

"I get out plenty, but thank you for the concern." Natasha states after trying and failing to lock eyes with Clint.

"He is a good catch, Spidey. Not for Pepper, but maybe for you. He's got his own business. And plus if you date him, you can lure him into the training room and I can…teach him." Stark finishes with an evil smirk

"I really think you should go out with him. Just once, I've never seen you with anyone and I'm worried you'll end up like Steve. I just don't want you to be that lonely." Pepper pleads in concern.

Within seconds the little control Clint had, slipped from his grasp and before anyone knew what was happening Clint met Natasha's lips in a sweet yet possessive kiss.

Inching out of the room, Tony couldn't help but be happy for the bet he won, while Pepper was just happy two of her makeshift family would never be lonely.

"You know," Natasha softly says with a smirk as they lay in her bed, "that makes you no better than Stark"


End file.
